1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to positive active materials, manufacturing methods thereof, and electrodes and lithium batteries containing the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Lithium secondary batteries, using an organic electrolyte, provide a high energy density by generating a high discharge voltage that is more than twice that of a battery that uses a alkali aqueous solution.
Lithium batteries including a negative electrode and a positive electrode have been made of materials into which lithium ions may be inserted and from which lithium ions may be detached. Some lithium secondary batteries are manufactured by filling an organic electrolyte or a polymer electrolyte between the negative electrode and the positive electrode. Lithium secondary batteries generate electrical energy through an oxidation reaction and a reduction reaction when lithium ions are inserted into and detached from the negative electrode and the positive electrode.
Some lithium secondary batteries use lithium cobalt oxide (LiCoO2) as a positive active material. However, LiCoO2 is expensive and a stable supply is not ensured. Some lithium secondary batteries have replaced LiCoO2 using an active material including a composite of nickel and manganese.
The positive active materials that have been developed so far do not afford a state of charge, a recovery charge, and thermal stability at satisfactory levels. The present embodiments overcome the above problems as well as provide additional advantages.